What's taking them so long
by Piecesof16
Summary: What's taking them so long? series of oneshots about Castle/Beckett's relationship, from other character's perspective. Chapter 9: Srenson's POV. SET AFTER 'THE THIRD MAN', with spoilers for almost every episode before that.
1. Alexis

_**Okay, this is chapter 1 from the…. I don't know how many. I'm trying to get everyone's perspective. Starting with Alexis, because I like her character best xD.**_

_**Spoilers: The Third man (episode 14 season 2)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Castle. I DO own an Alexis Castle RPGaccount, but that's about it.**_

**What's taking them so long – Alexis POV**

What's taking them so long? Even the newspapers are all over him… or them. He should hurry. Since that article, even my teachers are harassing me to get his number. And I don't think 'bachelorette nr. #3 is the best match for him.

I'm more mature then most of my age. More mature then my parents and my grandmother even. But that's not too hard. My dad's childish, my mum's a shopaholic, and my grandmother's a drama queen. And that's why I love them. They are my family, after all, and they are so much fun to hang out with. But I'm avoiding the point here.

Being more mature has a lot of advantages. For example: I notice more things. I notice how my dad feels about detective Beckett, or Kate, to be less formal. After he first started shadowing her, he had been happier then I had seen him in years. He got over his writers block - which he had tried to keep a secret from me. But of course, I noticed – and the first Nikki Heat novel had been an absolute bestseller!

Of course, I'm scared as hell sometimes. My dad doesn't always listen to her, which may put him in danger. And when he stopped working at the precinct…… Well, I don't think I've seen him sadder before. Luckily, he apologized, and everything went back to normal. He kept teasing her and vice versa, and I'm doing… whatever it is I do. School, mostly.

But he hasn't told her how he feels yet. And that when they've been involved with each other before! Not that my dad knows I know. I notice such things, but I keep quiet about them. I'd wish he'd hurry though. I already approve, and so does gran. She told me when she dragged me upstairs after Kate arrived. She hoped my dad would finally have the guts to tell her, but she was wrong. I do think they've grown closer, so I'm sure it'll come in time. But I _would_ appreciate it if they hurried up a bit. All this tension, it's driving me _crazy_!


	2. Ryan

What's taking them so long? If they keep denying it, I'll lose the bet with Esposito. And I don't want to pay up again. Sounds really selfish, and it is. But that's what Jonny Wong taught me. Keep the money to yourself.

'What bet?' You ask? Well, I'm surprised you can't guess. The tension between them is too obvious to deny. 'Them' being Castle and Beckett of course. Even the press notices it now. And the fact that Beckett hasn't killed him over it, is quite the miracle. If it had been anyone else, he'd be dead, and Lanie would've made it look like an accident. And Esposito and I would've helped to dispose the body of course.

But I don't think Castle has to worry about that yet. The fact that she hasn't killed him yet gives him an advantage. And now they're even finishing each others sentences! I don't think they've noticed that yet. I did, and I bet others have as well.

And don't think I didn't see them walk away after the case. I caught something about 'dinner at Remy's', a restaurant they both seemed to like. And Beckett was flipping her hair again, just like she did when she was calling with Brad, the fireman. I was wise enough not to make a comment about that though. She would've killed me if I did. And Castle would've taken my position in disposing the body …Yeah, better to shut up about if, if I want to live.

It's not like their relation… or whatever it is they have, has been easy. Castle keeps annoying her all day, and one day, he was gone, and Beckett was mad. Like, really mad. When Castle finally showed up again, she was about to rip his head off. Makes me wonder what happened. But after a while, their messy, bickering relationship returned, and Beckett was… happier again.

Following someone around all day, teasing back and forth; That's love people. The only ones who haven't seen it yet, are them. And I don't think they'll see it soon. That sucks for me. Means I'll probably lose the bet after all… dammit.

**A/N: And there was Ryan, for the ones who hadn't guessed that yet. Okay, so this is really short, and it was a REAL pain to write. I'm spry it took me so long, and I'm sorry this chapter sucks. Thanks to ABC, I might be able to finish all chapters before the next episode. I'm planning on throwing Lanie in next, followed by Esposito and Martha. I MIGHT write 'what's taking him so long' and 'what's taking her so long', which is basically the relationship between then from Castle and Beckett's perspectives. Tell me what you think about it please!**


	3. Lanie

What's taking them so long – Lanie

What's taking them so long? I mean, it's _obvious_ they like each other. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that. Even the press notices it now, how long were they planning on avoiding the truth?

How can she be this blind! I think they are the only ones who haven't seen it yet. But don't think I don't try to make her see how she really feels about him. She can deny it as much as she wants, but I can see right through her. I know she likes the man, and I know he likes her.

But I also know when to shut up. When she came to me for a date, I knew I didn't have to suggest Castle. I know she hated the article, and she didn't want to be seen on a date with him. Plus, there had to be a reason why she was so eager to get a date, and I somehow _know_ it's got something to do with Castle. That's why I decided to set her up with Brad Deckker, the fireman.

In the end, the date was a disaster. Or so I've heard from her. Castle appeared in the same restaurant she went to, and after getting another lead on the case, she found nr. 3 and the fireman at the same table. So she left with Castle. Fate's probably messing with them for denying their feelings.

Not that their relationship has always been that easy. After he dug into her mother's case, she was this close to killing him. And I gave her all right to. Which is also why I was surprised to see him back at the crime scene a few months later. She assured me she was still mad at him, but the week after, he came back to the precinct as if nothing had happened. I wonder what he'd done to make it up to her… Anyway, back to last week.

They caught the killer, once again because of their amazing teamwork. Ryan told me they left work together afterwards. I can't help but wonder where they went. According to Ryan, she flipped her hair as well. Oh, Kate can count on a third degree when she gets back. There's no way in hell I won't get to those details!

**A/N: And that was Lanie. Thanks for all your amazing reviews and story alerts so far, I really appreciate them! Special thanks to Hquidsi45, for pointing out a mistake in the first chapter. It's fixed now. Next up is Esposito, followed by Martha. If you guys want to see this from Castle & Beckett's perspectives as well, tell me! I've got one fan for it so far. When there're 5 or more, I'll write those as well. I know, I'm evil. And please keep reviewing! They really brighten my day^^**


	4. Esposito

What's taking them so long? Sure, it may take a while, maybe long enough for me to win the bet with Ryan, but still… It's about time they put their pride aside and just get it over with.

And before you ask: of course we betted about when they'd get together! I'll gladly take every opportunity to win some money from Ryan… or anyone else. Where the money comes from doesn't really matter. Winning something from Castle would be nice as well… but there's no way he'll be in on this bet. But why am I talking about the bet anyway?

When Ryan and I found out about Beckett having a date with Brad Deckker, the fireman who risked his life for a bunch of puppies, Castle was clearly jealous. I can understand why though. If someone risks his life for a bunch of puppies, it's really considered heroic.

And he seemed pretty amused with the fact Beckett was this eager to cancel her date. Then, the captain talked her out of it. He told her we could handle it. The Chief has a lot of faith in us. That, or he just wanted Beckett to take the night off for once.

At the restaurant, she ran into Castle and his date. In the end, it was a good thing, because they solved the case. They probably didn't know they were finishing each others sentences at that point, but that doesn't matter right now. They left their dates and caught the killer.

Would he know he's the one who actually set it off, with his date with nr. 3? Probably not. That thing going on between them sure is complicated. They don't want the newspaper to write about them being 'romantically involved', but they're jealous at each other for having a date.

But then again, everyone know Beckett's too… _her_ to admit her feelings to Castle, and Castle's too… well, I don't know actually. Scared maybe? Anyway, it'll definitely take a while for them to get together. Too bad Ryan, better start saving some money for the next bet.

**A/N: And that was Esposito. Next up is Martha. SunsanS told me I had to write Montgomery's perspective as well. This messes up my plan of finishing this fic before the new Castle airs, which means you'll be getting Castle & Beckett's POV on the same day. IF I'm gonna write them in the first place. So far, I've got 4 fans for the idea, one more and I'll write.  
Fans: ExtraordinaryKB, Therealval, Dancinut1080, obsessedaboutbones**

**Special thanks to KalliopePL, for pointing out a mistake to me. If you, or anyone else, see another one in this chaper, tell me! I'll fix it immediately.**

**Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!! You've made it this far already, and they really brighten my day^^**


	5. Martha

What's taking them so long? I'd love to see them together, and I'm not getting any younger. It'd be about time that son of me got a _real_ girlfriend. Not one of those bimbos he usually hangs out with. What was he even thinking at those moments?

I know how my son feels about our dear lady detective. I'm a mother, I notice those things. He wouldn't still be chasing her around if he didn't care for her. He didn't even care this much for Paula, or Meredith. The only ones he might care a little more for then our detective is dear Alexis. No, there's _definitely_ something going on between them.

Oh, and he was so happy with his position as NY's most eligible bachelor nr. 9. To my opinion, he was too happy, too early. I was still waking up. Damn him sometimes. Of course, that's entirely his father's fault. He's got my talent, but his father's manners.

But let's put his father aside. He's not important, he never was. But I did mean what I said. If he doesn't behave a little better, he won't get anywhere. And the article that came with his position only proved that. The press was all over the idea that he and Beckett might be romantically involved.

I wonder how it's possible for someone who lives with 2 women to know so little about us. It's clear that detective Beckett isn't like the woman he used to date. She's strong, independent, and doesn't like him paying for her stuff. Which is also why I'm this surprised she didn't kill him over the article. She must've been in a very good mood that day.

When she arrived at our place, the week they were investigating a case that had something to do with her mother's murder, I left them alone to talk. I dragged Alexis with me, who wasn't really happy about that at that point. We talked about that thing going on between them, and we both approve of the 2 of them getting together. He probably realizes that, so what is he waiting for?

I can understand why Detective Beckett doesn't make her move. And I don't blame her for it. After all she's been though, she needs certainty. Which is why that lazy son of mine should get off his chair and _work_ for once. I know he isn't used to women not falling for his natural charm, which is another thing he got from me, but if he wants to start something with detective Beckett, he'll have to work or it.

**A/N: Wow, I actually managed to write a fic. I've got a killer headache at the moment, but had to go to school anyway (Which is where I am now). Reviews would probably help with the pain going away, so feel free to press the review button and leave a comment^^ Also, it was a lot of fun to write Martha's POV, that helped as well.**

**Okay, and now for the bad news. I've got 4 tests next week, and I really have to study for those. According to the fact that Montgomery'll probably be a real pain to write, I don't know if I'll be able to finish this fic before the new Castle airs. But don't worry, I'll try! There's just 3 more to go, it should be possible. Next up's Montgomery, followed by Beckett and Castle. Yeah guys, I got 6(!!) fans for the idea, you win ;)**

**Hopefully, I've got a new fic waiting for you tomorrow. If not, then **_**definitely**_** the day after. Catch you later!**

**-xxx- VPDagent/Liz**


	6. Montgomery

What's taking them so long? I know I'm not supposed to be supporting relationships with co-workers, but those 2 are a special case.

I've known Beckett for a few years now, and I've seen how she almost lost herself trying to solve her mother's murder. But now, she's one of our best detectives. Yet, I've never seen her open up to anyone.

When Castle first offered helping her with the crime scenes, it clearly annoyed her. But because the mayor was happy with it, and if he's happy, the commissioner's happy. And if he's happy, I'm happy. She… not so much. She kept complaining about how he's like 'a nine year old on a sugar rush' and 'totally incapable of taking anything seriously', but there's nothing I could do for her at that point.

After a while, it seemed she even started to like him. Not that she'd ever admit it though. Unfortunately for her, it's crystal clear. I've seen Ryan and Esposito betting about them, and decided to ignore it. Once punished them for betting about everything… didn't work.

But those stupid bets aren't important now. When he left a few months ago, Beckett, Ryan and Esposito solved a little less murders. It appeared Castle was a valuable addition to their team. So when they told us they wanted to do the promotional shoot for the first Nikki Heat novel over here, I had the hopes of Castle rejoining the team.

Luckily, he did. They started working together again. I have to admit it, they're a perfect team. And when her mother's murderer passed by again during one of the cases, I could see he had her back. He really cares for her, that's obvious. And she cares more for him then she lets out, with or without the date with the fireman.

Their feelings about each other are a little to clear, and I'm worried that, if they don't confess to each other, one of them might miss their chance. And that'll _definitely_ interfere with their behavior at work. So for once, I'll share Ryan and Esposito's opinion about them.

**A/N: A few days ago I told you Ryan was a pain to write. I take that back. MONTGOMERY is a pain to write. I just couldn't think of anything he'd say/think/do. That's why I REALLY want to thank Dancinut1080 and Therealvalerie, for giving me an AMAZING tip for writing a decent story. Virtual hugs to both of you^^**

**Tomorrow, or Monday, I'll DOUBLE post, featuring Castle and Beckett's POVs. Those will be the last 2 chapters I'll be posting for this fic.**

**Thanks for all your reviews so far. If my studying doesn't hold me up this much, I'll be able to wrap this fic up by tomorrow. But for the fans of my fics: I'll be back Tuesday, or Wednesday, with a fic set after Suicide Squeeze^^. If you guys don't like my fics: WHY are you reading this?! You've reached chapter 6, this means my fics've got some kind of charm to you^^**


	7. Beckett

What's taking me so long? What do you mean, 'What's taking me so long'? Me and Castle you say? Are you seriously asking me that?! No way. Na-ah, never. Why are you even implying that? He is annoying, self-centered, egotistical and just completely impossible!

So, he's basing a character of me, no big deal. Plus, 'Nikki Heat' is nothing like me. Savvy, female detective, but kinda slutty? Nothing like me at all! Too bad I couldn't convince him to change the name.

And what's with his attitude? He's acting like a 9 year old on a sugar rush, completely incapable of taking anything serious. He also thinks he's the best, he thinks he can get anything he wants, and he's probably following me around _just_ to annoy me. He's been following me around for over a year now, you'd say he's got enough information for his novels.

Also, he never listens. He never stays in the car, no matter how many times I tell him to. He'll get himself killed that way, with or without his stupid writer vest. And he messed with my mother's case, even though I had clearly told him not to.

Yes, of course I'm worried, but not that much about him. It's more about Alexis. I don't want her to grow up without a father. She's about the age I was when… Anyway, that's not important right now. I already get enough psych analyses by Castle.

But you're right, he isn't all that bad. He bought the precinct a new espresso machine, and I must say I'm grateful for that. Our previous coffee did suck. And he gave me an early copy of the last Derreck Storm novel. Then again, it was a distraction for stealing evidence. And a week later, I heard he'd be shadowing me for… I don't know how long.

In a little over a year, he grew from an annoying shadow to a person I trust. I got used to him pulling my pigtails. He had my back when my mother's killer came around again, and he saved my life… more than once actually.

And every time when he told me he might leave, it stung. I can't picture the precinct without him around anymore. And for some reason, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous when Kayla came around…

Okay, so I _might_ love Castle, happy now? But he probably doesn't feel about me the way I feel about him. Will you stop it with the 'how can you be this stupid' looks! If I'd admit I love him, I'll just be another one of his conquests, and I'll end up hurt, again. No, I need certainty on this one. Sorry guys, keep dreaming.

**A/N: And that's Kate. Like I said, lay out's slightly different, but I hope you guys don't mind. Just one more chappie to go, and then it's over. Awww, don't worry, I'll be back. I promise.**

**If you guys REALLY liked this fic, I MIGHT have an idea for 2 more POVs. Paula and Sorenson. Those 2 will really be What's taking him so long, and what's taking her so long. Paula about Castle's behavior, Sorenson about Kate. But it's unlikely I'll write those, so you can consider this fic as COMPLETE after Castle's POV has been finished.**


	8. Castle

What's taking me so long? You mean with Kate? I have no idea what you're talking about. Honestly, why are you looking at me like that?

Okay, so I'm basing a character of her, no big deal. I also based characters of the rest of the 12th. Lauren Perry, the ROACH… And Rook of course. What, you should love your characters.

… I've got the weird feeling I shouldn't have said that. Stop looking at me like that. I'm not in love with Kate. And page 105 didn't mean a thing. I only wrote it for sales. And she didn't kill me for it, so that's a good thing.

Why does everyone keep implying this anyway? Even if I admitted I liked her, it wouldn't get me anywhere. I already realized she's _nothing_ like the girls I used to date. She's independent, strong, and she can get so much better than me.

When I messed with her mother's case, she told me we were through. To be honest, that stung more than I thought it would. I have to admit I was a wreck, but I finished the book. I hope Alexis and my mother didn't notice, but I know better.

Thanks to my amazing daughter, I managed to apologize to her, and for some weird reason, she forgave me. When her other's killer came around again, it was my fault she couldn't catch the men who hired the hit on her mother. I shouldn't have tried to play hero, so after the case, I told her I was done with my research.

But she didn't want me to leave. She told me she got used to me pulling her pigtails, and she wants me around when she catches the sons of bitches who hired the hit on her mother. This makes me wonder if she might like me. Then again, if she doesn't, I can't follow her around without feeling hurt.

My mother and Alexis keep telling me I should just go for it. They already implied they didn't mind. And maybe they're right. Alexis needs a role model, and my mother won't stop telling me how stupid I am for not telling her.

Thank god I still have to do research. It gives me an excuse to be around her. And, annoying her is too much fun. And maybe, when I can't think of another excuse for following her around, I'll tell her. If, Alexis doesn't talk me into it a little earlier of course.

**A/N: And that's it guys. Just in time for the new Castle. I'll have to wait till Tuesday, West Europe time (+1 G.M.T), but according to the fact you W.A. ers already get to see it tonight, I decided to wrap it up already. In the A/N of Beckett's POV, I told you I'm thinking about writing Paula and Sorenson's POVs as well. But because I haven't got that much time for it now, you can call this fic COMPLETE.**

**If you guys REALLY want to see those POVs, I'll need 10 fans. (This gives me some time to avoid writing it, because otherwise I won't pass my exams).**

**I want to thank all my faithful readers and reviewers for sticking with me to the end. Your reviews made my days, Thank you SO much!!!!!!! I'll be back after I've seen the next Castle, with a fic based of the episode. See you then.**


	9. Sorenson

What's taking her so long? I know this might sound weird coming from me, but every moron can see she's got a thing for the writer monkey. I'm not pleased about it, but I guess that's life. Or karma. Or… whatever.

She used to love _me_ though. Years ago. But then the job came in the way. I got promoted, but I had to go work in Boston. I asked her to come with me, I almost begged her. But still, she didn't come. She told me that I'd have to move again in another while, and that didn't work for her. So we went separated ways.

We kept in touch in the beginning, but after a while, the contact faded. Until I saw her again while working a case. A little girl went missing, and we had to work together with the NYPD. That's also when I first met him. I recognized him immediately from Kate's books. Those books… that was another thing I never understood about her. She had always treasured his books, while I thought they were just a load of crap.

But the books aren't that important now. It's about the writermonkey. When I first saw him, I wondered what he was doing here. I mean, who wouldn't? But after a little explanation I understood. Apparently he was doing research. Well, whatever. As long as he wasn't in my way it was fine with me.

Kate was really worried about this case, and I can understand why. After all, we met during another case like this, and that one didn't end too well. We found the kidnapper back then, but by the time we found him, he got promoted to 'killer'. I promised her this one would be better. And it did. We got the girl home safely.

But I must say writermonkey was being very annoying. He acted like this was all some kind of adventure, like one of his books. It is about time that man faces reality. Also, his theories were ridiculous! But… in the end… he was right… sort of at least. That really annoyed me. Also, when I asked Kate if we could give it another shot, she refused. I know I've been stupid once… or more then once… But I really hoped it'd work this time.

I saw her again about a week later. She said she needed my help. So sure, I'd help. I let her talk to Jimmy Moran. Or them, since writermonkey tagged along too, as always. After they were done asking questions, I thought I'd be taking the guy back, and that'd be it. But we got shot at. A few hours of surgery later, I woke up at the hospital.

Kate had decided to pay me a visit after her case. We were just talking, then writermonkey walked in. Said he had to talk to Kate about something. By the looks of it, it didn't seem too good.

And it wasn't. The idiot had been poking around in her mother's case. Or so I heard, she left right after that. I hoped this would change her mind about not getting back together with me, but it didn't. I heard she forgave writermonkey, and that was about it.

It's weird. Sure, she must really like the man for forgiving him doing that. But as far as I've heard, none of them has made a move yet. I'm still hoping she'll forget about writermonkey, ut it doesn't look like that's gonna happen just yet. Make up your mind already Kate! No one's gonna wait forevr.

**A/N: FINALLY, the promised update! I'm SOO sorry, I was friggin busy Anyway, next up is Paula's POV. DAWA told me I had to write my own POV as well. Please tell me what you think! (I'm gonna write it anyway, I just love to read your reactions^^). Also, I'm gonna write a sequel! YAAY! But I won't be writing that one before season 3 airs. Also, if you guys want me to do someone else's POV, tell me! I'll be happy to take requests ^-^**

**And for the guys readin 'When History Repeats Itself', don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you guys, I'm just completely stuck at the moment **

**Disclaimer: still not mine T^T**


End file.
